Fox Hiding in the Sand
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: Naruto is sent on what he believes to be just another mission...but doesn't expect what the message he contains really is meant for... Pairings NarutoxGaara. rated M for adult content. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own nor ever claimed any rights to "Naruto": it is the rightful property of Miasashi Kishimuto and Cartoon Network.

A/N: Hey everyone!! This is a birthday gift to a very close and dear companion of mine. He loves this pairing and I thought I'd make a One-shot for him. This is for you, Phil!!! I hope you enjoy it, even if it isn't very long. (cracks knuckles) Well, here we go!! My first Yaoi pairing!!

For those who don't realize yet, this is a Yaoi. Pairings will be NarutoxGaara. For those of you who don't like Yaoi or this pairing, then stop reading this and find another fanfic to read.

----

**Fox Hiding in the Sand**

Naruto pumped chakra into his legs to quicken his speed over the sand dunes in the land of Sand. He was eager to get to his destination. He had been ever since Tsunade told him about the C-class mission she wanted him to take. His mission was to deliver a secret message to the Kazekage. One of the highest urgency…or so that's how Tsunade seemed to make it out to him, having been so stern with him about its importance. In all honesty it didn't matter to him if she had to or not; just telling him that he was going to the Sand village was enough for him.

It had been months since he last saw Gaara. Ever since Akatsuki began making more of a nuisance of themselves with capturing all the Jinchuriki or Tailed Beast still running free, he had been forced to train even harder. If it weren't for his training keeping him busy, it was the missions he'd be sent to try and retrieve Sasuke. If it weren't for the promise he made to Sakura, he'd probably stop caring by now if he ever brought the arrogant Uchiha brat back to Konoha. Over the years while he trained all he remember was the grief that Sasuke caused in his ambition to gain power to defeat his brother, but it was the pain and love Sakura felt for him that kept Naruto to his promise.

But all that could wait for the moment; he had a mission to complete…and a certain someone waiting for him in Suna.

Yes, he couldn't wait to see his old friend again. No one knew just how much he had wanted to make this trip to Suna, except his Baa-Chan, she always seemed to find out these things about him. As he thought about it, it could explain why she chose him and only him to make this trip to Suna to deliver the important message. And it worried him if she knew just how much Gaara meant to him. This was his deepest secret. One he fought to keep hidden from everyone as it would be used against him if his enemies found out…even some of the people in his own village.

He pushed that troubling thought to the side and doubled his efforts to reach Suna before the sun vanished behind the horizon of sand.

It was near sunset as he had planned when he finally reached Sunagakure. He would have already been in the Kazekage's tower were he not stopped by the Sand Shinobi guarding the outer wall of Suna. Once he verified that he was Naruto Uzumaki, he was shocked to see the Sand-nins nearly fumble over themselves to hurry him on his way. Not sure of what to make of their reaction, he just shrugged it off and made his way to the Kazekage's tower. Upon arriving, he whistled at the sheer size of Gaara's place. It was huge!!

It was the tallest building in all of Suna, reaching even over the rocky walls of the village, as if to loom over all who dwelled in the village. Even though he knew that Gaara no longer had Shukaku residing in him, he still couldn't help the small tremor of fear that went down his spine as he pictured Gaara staring impassively down at anyone who happened to look up and meet his black-rimmed, nearly menacing eyes. A side-effect of having Shukaku in his body, just as the Nine-tailed fox was responsible for the whisker marks on his face and foxish grin he was famous for. But he knew Gaara, more so than anyone else, even his own siblings. He knew that Gaara would be happy to see him, even if he didn't show it.

Letting his excitement get the better of him, he entered the tower with vigor and alerted the woman at the desk that he had an important message for their Kage. The woman reacted as had the Sand-nin guard the outer wall, fumbled and hurried him on his way to the Kage. He was beginning to get worried now, until he spotted a familiar figure walking down the hall. A Jonin he knew well and secret girlfriend of his friend Shikamaru.

"Hey, Temari!" Naruto called out to her, waving a hand to draw her attention.

The fan-wielding Sand-nin looked in his direction and smirked at him. "Speak of the devil, you're here."

Naruto lost the smile on his face and stared cluelessly at her. "Uh…what is that supposed to mean?"

Temari smiled impishly at the confused fox-container. "Heh, heh! Sorry, Naruto. I was just up talking to Gaara…he mentioned you."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. "He did…?"

Temari's smile grew wider. "Yeah, he did."

"And what exactly did he say?" Naruto questioned, feeling anxious now.

"He said…" Temari paused to prolong Naruto's semi-torture, seeing him nearly on edge just to here what Gaara had said to her regarding the hyperactive Shinobi. "…wonder if Naruto is still a Genin."

Naruto slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily. "…Man, I'll never become Hokage if I'm still a Genin."

"Why is that, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked in plain curiosity.

"…For one, I seem to never get to stay in the village whenever exams roll over...and," Naruto averted his eyes to the floor.

"And…?" Temari pressed him, waiting patiently for his answer.

"…It's nothing important," Naruto said, wanting to avoid the truth, at least for the moment. "I need to get this message to Gaara now. Nice seeing you, Temari." He started walking away from her when he suddenly stopped and looked at her guilty. "Umm…W-Where exactly is Gaara's office?"

Temari barked a laugh and waved a hand in gesture for him to follow her. "Come on, _Genin_, I'll show you around."

Naruto gloomed and obediently followed her to the staircase where she had just previously came down from, which Naruto quickly found out was a tedious obstacle, especially since Temari was going at a normal pace up the huge flight of stairs. He wondered if Temari was doing this on purpose to just further torture him, or this was just her daily habit of going civilian slow up the stairs. Though, when he thought against it, it probably was a great way to keep your legs fit…as his thighs were already burning when they reached the fourth floor; then again, he did run almost non-stop all the way from Konoha to Suna…

His suspicions were rising when he caught Temari briefly looking back at him when she thought he wasn't looking at her. When she was caught she'd just smirk at him and look away as if everything was normal.

'_What the hell is going on with everyone in Suna? First the guards, then the secretary, now even Temari is acting oddly.'_ Naruto grumbled in his mind. If there was something he hated most it was being left in the dark about things…

Deciding on finding out, the started chatting with Temari, to see if he could gain the reason for everyone's odd behavior, and so he could pass the time as they walked the flight of stairs.

"So…what's up with everyone?" Naruto asked bluntly.

His question actually startled Temari enough to make her jump a bit. She looked back at him with a bashful look and trying to smile innocently at him. "W-What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her a piercing glare. "You know what I mean. Everyone around here seems to be on edge whenever they find out who I am."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Temari tried in vain to remain innocent, inwardly berating herself for letting her body language betray her real thoughts.

Naruto narrowed his eyes more. "Tell me, Temari…"

"I can't tell you…" Temari admitted honestly. "That's something you'll have to ask Gaara himself..."

"Gaara? What could he have done to make everyone act so…funny around me?" Naruto asked.

Again, she smiled impishly at him. "You'll find out." _'In the mean time, I get to torture you for not keeping in contact with my little brother!'_

Shrugging, Naruto felled silent and reluctantly followed Temari at the snail-slow pace she now was going up the stairs. By the time they finally reached Gaara's office, the desert sky was dark with the approach of night just a moment behind it. By now Temari imagined Naruto would be totally exhausted from their 'little' trip up the stairs, but when she looked at him, he seemed not the least bit out of breath…

'_Hmph, I guess I shouldn't be surprised…he is a Jinchuriki after all,'_ Temari thought tiredly, now regretting on going the slow pace she set, as her own legs were burning tired. _'I'm taking the freakin' elevator down this time…'_

She led him to the Kage's office where at the secretary's desk was one blushing secretary and a flirting Puppet Master were conversing together.

A vein pulsed in Temari's forehead. "Oh, Kankuro? Are you keeping her from her work?"

At the sound of her voice, the puppet master nearly yelped and turned his head quickly in her direction. "Temari! Heh…I thought you'd left for the day by now…"

Temari stormed up to her perverted brother and glared at him hard. "Kankuro…You remember what I said the last time you flirted with the staff."

Kankuro sighed and waved a hand at her. "I know…I know…First work, then play…I got it."

"And are you done working?" Temari growled.

"…Umm, no," Kankuro sadly admitted to his sister.

She folded her arms and started tapping her foot. "Then what should you be doing now?"

Kankuro yelped and bowed in apology to the secretary. "Sorry, maybe later tonight we can pick up where this conversation, whacha say?"

The secretary, too fearful of the angry fan-wielding kunoichi to speak, just nodded her head and quickly returned to her work.

Kankuro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and picked up the files he was supposed to drop off at the academy two hours ago. "Heh, okay. I'm outta here…so I'll just…Hey, wait a moment." Kankuro stopped when he saw Naruto standing behind Temari. "Naruto! When did you get here!?"

"Just a little while ago…are you gonna start acting weird, too?" Naruto inquired, resting his hands on his hips.

"Weird? What the hell are you talking about. Man! This is gonna make---Whoof!!" Kankuro winced in pain when Temari's elbow planted itself into his ribcage, grinding into them to keep him silent.

Naruto raised a questionable eyebrow.

Temari smiled innocently again at Naruto, opening her mouth to say something when she and Kankuro both froze when they sensed a very familiar presence. Both siblings turned to look at the office door to find it open and to find Gaara standing in the doorway, looking stoic as ever at them, but his eyes weren't looking at them, they were locked on Naruto. And to Naruto's amazement, he wasn't wearing his gourd.

"I thought I heard someone say…Naruto," Gaara said in his quiet, rugged tone.

"Heh…" Temari gulped. "I was just bringing him to you, Gaara."

Gaara turned away from them and returned to his office, but he left the door open, indicating he wanted them to enter, too. The three quickly followed after him, not sure what Gaara would do if they didn't enter his office. Gaara moved to sit at his chair behind his desk and folded his fingers on his lap, looking quite comfortable in his station as the leader of the Sand Village. His siblings took their respective places on either side of him behind him; Temari on his left, and Kankuro on his right.

"Are you here on business, Naruto…?" Gaara asked, looking as if he wanted to add something more but refrained.

"Uh, yeah, Baa-chan sent me to deliver this message directly to you. She said it was urgent," Naruto replied, pulling out the scroll Tsunade gave him to hand over to Gaara. He walked up to the desk and placed the scroll right before Gaara and took two steps back, in respect of Gaara's rank as Kage.

Gaara looked as impassive as ever as Naruto did this and reached out to take up the scroll. Unsealing the scroll, he unrolled it and gazed at its contents. All that time his siblings watched him and were shocked to see his black-rimmed eyes widen at whatever the scroll contained. Before either siblings could read some of the message, Gaara quickly rolled the scroll back up and placed it back on the desk.

"Temari, Kankuro," Gaara said with his most firm voice.

"Yes, Kazekage!" both replied as they can to attention.

"Leave…" Gaara ordered.

"Uh, leave?" Kankuro uttered. "Why? Won't you need our help with whatever the Fifth Hokage wants?"

Gaara slowly turned his head to glare at his brother, but it slowly lightened. "No…I can manage this on my own…go and take my secretary out, or whatever you were planning on doing with her. I won't be needing her for the rest of the evening."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kankuro bowed deeply to his brother in graduated. "Thanks, Gaara!!...Er, I mean, thank you, my Kage…" The puppet master quickly departed and soon after, they heard a happy squeak from the secretary and soon their departing footsteps.

At that time, Naruto wondered what that woman could see in a guy that wore more make-up than her.

"Temari…" Gaara addressed.

"Y-Yes, Kazekage?" Temari replied.

"I don't wish to be disturbed…if anyone says they need to see me tonight, take care of it yourself…and if they persist, then tell them they'll be forsaken their lives if they wish to continue…" Gaara said, growling lowly at that last part. He truly despised using his past hostile to threaten anyone…but as he quickly found out, if he didn't do something, he'd never have a moment's peace from anyone.

Instead of seeing her pale as he normally expected her to when he made his rare threat, he saw her smirk at him, then once at Naruto and calmly bowed. "I'll see that you're left in peace with our guest, Kazekage." She then departed the office, but not without winking once more at Naruto.

Naruto blinked at her retreating back in confusion, then slowly turned to look back at Gaara. "So…uh, what was it that Baa-Chan wanted done that was so urgent?"

Gaara slowly stood up from his desk and actually smiled, if somewhat fiendishly, at Naruto. "This…"

Naruto felt before he saw the room begin to shift as sand poured off the walls and pooling on the floor. The sand lashed up and grabbed Naruto by his arms and legs and slowly moved the startled fox-container to one of the walls pouring with sand.

"Gaara! What…what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto said in panic and further confusion.

"…Interrogation," Gaara said simply, walking over to stand before the trapped Shinobi.

"Wha?! Why? Wasn't what Baa-Chan put on that scroll clear?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh…it was clear all right…but," Gaara moved to stand almost within an inch of Naruto's face. "Is it true?"

"I can't say if it was if I don't know what it said!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Gaara surprised Naruto again when he chuckled lightly. The Kage raised a hand and the scroll came to him by one of his many sand tendrils he had waving about in the room. He unrolled it and turned it so Naruto could read what was put on it.

Naruto read it and his eyes grew incredibly wide as his face began to glow red.

"Read aloud, Naruto," Gaara demanded.

Hesitantly, Naruto did. "…It says…_He needs you…_"

Gaara rolled the scroll back up and tossed it carelessly away, but was caught by one of his sand tendrils and tucked away into his desk.

"Now, is the meaning of that message true?" Gaara inquired, following his arms over his chest and gazing stoically into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto locked onto his gaze and couldn't help the flood of emotions that raced through them. "…Hai…"

Gaara nodded ever so slightly and stopped the sand, hardening it to keep Naruto bound to the wall. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Naruto lowered his head in same. "I…was afraid for you."

"Afraid?" Gaara said in wonder. "Why would that make you fear for me?"

Naruto let his gaze loom at his dear friend's feet. "…Everyone comes after me because of what I am. Because I have this damn fox in me, they'll do whatever it takes to hurt me or use whatever they can against me." Tears slowly pooled in his eyes. "And after Akatsuki had kidnapped you and…killed you…I feared that if anyone found out about my…feelings toward you, my real feelings…they'll come back after you and…and!!"

Tears finally began to fall and his throat became choked up with small sobs. Gaara, not used to seeing others cry for him, wasn't sure what to do to fix it, but something inside him, eerily the part that used to belong to Shukaku told him to reach up and touch his cheek. Not sure what else to do, Gaara heeded the voice's advice and reached up and wiped the tears falling down Naruto's face.

"I…didn't know you felt that way for me," Gaara whispered. "When did this all start?"

Naruto slowly raised his face up to him, but his eyes were still averted away from him. "Since the Chunin exams…"

For the second time in a day, Gaara widened his black-rimmed eyes in shock. "So, it's all true…"

"Yes…" Naruto confirmed. "…I…I wanted to see you again, but I couldn't…everything has kept me from seeing you…and that time Akatsuki had kidnapped you, then when you died…I nearly died along with you, but when Chiyo brought you back…I was so…Crap, I can't say just how glad I was to see you open your eyes again."

While he talked, Gaara stared in awe at the fox-container, even letting some emotion swim in his pale eyes. He refrained from speaking, sensing that Naruto had more to say, and he did.

"Then my training became my first priority. I had to become strong in order to defeat Akatsuki…and protect everyone I care for," Naruto said, and this time his eyes moved to look at him. "But I knew that in order to keep you safe…I had to keep my feelings locked up. I wanted to confess to you last time we saw each other, but I feared that would be used against me."

"Naruto," Gaara spoke up, feeling he needed to speak now. "Akatsuki are done with me. They have Shukaku now. They won't come back after me, and even if they come to use me as bait…I'm more than ready for them now. I have been setting up safety measure here in Suna to counter anymore agents or Shinobi from Akatsuki."

"..But not with my village," Naruto whispered.

Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow. "What?"

Naruto sighed and slumped in his sand bonds, not caring anymore that he was pinned against the wall. "It's as I said, Gaara. Because I contain the Kyuubi No Kitsune in my body, people are still fearful of me and will do anything to use me for their own ends, even using the people I hold dearest to me. Danzo, that bastard is still trying to convert me into his weapon. Everyone thinks I'm not aware of this, but I have been…since Sai quit working for Danzo and became a true teammate. Then there's…"

"Konoha's Council…" Gaara finished for him.

Naruto gazed up at him. "How did you…?"

"Temari," Gaara replied. "She's been keeping taps with Shikamaru whenever she visits your village. I'm well aware that the council are trying to prevent you form becoming their next Hokage." Gaara sounded angry now. "Those fools…You are more powerful than any Shinobi they've ever had…and they still can't see that you aren't the demon inside your body. It's just like how it was here in Suna…for me."

Naruto grieved. "…I can't do anything about it…even Baa-Chan can't. She has to go with the Council's decision to keep order in the village."

"…Is that so?" Gaara said, looking thoughtful now.

"Yeah…er, what?" Naruto asked when he saw Gaara giving him a predatory look.

"So, if Tsunade has to go by the Councils orders to keep the peace in your village, then they would do anything to keep the alliance they have with me, wouldn't that be so?" Gaara surmised.

"Uh…" Naruto looked blankly at him, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Gaara smiled slightly more. "Then I think I have a solution to all our problems."

"You do?" Naruto replied in excitement. "What is it!?"

"This…" Gaara said, closing in that last inch and placing his lips deeply on Naruto's.

To say Naruto was shocked would be an underestimate. He was totally, completely taken by surprise. Of all the things he expected from Gaara, this intimate kiss was the last thing he would have dared hope for…It was so intense. Naruto could keep it sweep down into his body and curl his fingers and toes, or would have if not for the sand trapping them. When Naruto got over his internal shock, he slowly started to kiss Gaara back, leaning his head into the redhead's kiss and parting his lips some to lick at his bottom lip, asking for entry. Gaara allowed this. He parted his lips to allow Naruto access to his mouth and wondered what he had in mind. He was pleasantly rewarded when Naruto slipped his tongue inside his mouth to graze his teeth and just behind his bottom lip, then slowly, wiggled it between his teeth so he could caress his own tongue. The feel of his wet tongue startled Gaara and he accidentally bit down, cutting the tip of Naruto's tongue in the process.

He immediately pulled away from the kiss to apologize…but he froze when his pale eyes met not deep blue eyes…but crimson red ones with slits pupils.

Suddenly, Naruto's body was surrounded by red chakra and the sand holding him in place began to heat up, melting and fusing together to become glass. Then Naruto burst from his bonds and tackled Gaara and crushed his lips on the startled young Kage's lips. His hot tongue whipped into the slightly frightened redhead's mouth and his taste buds were assaulted with the taste of blood and…power. Gaara unknowingly began suckling on the bleeding wet appendage in his mouth, but soon the flow of blood stopped. Gaara growled deeply, wanting more of that delicious blood. He tried to bite it again, but the Kyuubi chakra infused Naruto grinned foxishly down at him and pinned his shoulders down under his hands, the chakra around them forming into paws and ending with sharp claws, and they started digging into Gaara…

"Can't have more blood, Gaara…at least until I've tasted yours," Naruto murmured wickedly down and leaned his head down to Gaara's left shoulder and pawed at it, ripping enough of the sand and clothing protecting him so far from his claws.

Once he had gotten far enough, he sliced the surface of his skin lightly, seeing in delight droplets of blood pooling up from where he scratched. Eagerly, he reached out with his tongue, too caught up in the moment to care that he was letting the Kyuubi's lust for blood make him do this act. He slowly dragged his tongue over the scratches, lapping up the blood, as if he were indeed the fox trapped inside him.

Gaara, all the while, was moaning under him, but not in pain, but in truth in pleasure. In fact, this was exactly what he wanted to happen. He closed his eyes and relished in the new experience of pain that he found brought him pleasure as well. Though, he had wanted to be the dominate one, he couldn't fight back against Naruto's power…he was just too strong for him to try and overpower. It just showed that Naruto really had the potential to become the next Hokage for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was able to pin him down like this. He, the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Just more proof that the idiots among the Council really were holding Naruto back from fulfilling his full potential. Although, he was letting Naruto pin him and keeping his sand armor back to let Naruto keep licking his scratches. But deep down he knew that if he were to try and force Naruto off now, especially with the fox's chakra fueling his strength, even if he had Shukaku still with him…he was no match for the power dwelling in Naruto.

His thoughts were lost when Naruto began to press his body down on Gaara, laying down so their legs could intermingle and still keep their torsos touching comfortably. Naruto locked his crimson eyes on Gaara's eyes. "I've wanted to do this for so long…"

"…As have I," Gaara truly admitted to the fox-container. "…Ever since you found me in the darkness. I've always seen you as my light…"

Naruto purred against Gaara. "So…what's with the odd treatment everyone gave me when I got here."

Gaara's eyes hardened instantly. "My people have been treating you wrong, too?!"

"No!" Naruto quickly said. "It's just when I told them who I was, they did everything they could to quickly let me come and see you."

Gaara softened once he heard that. "Ah…I had set orders…if you had for any reason come to Suna, you were to be directed to come see me at all haste."

Naruto raised both eyebrows at that. "So you wanted to see me just as badly as I wanted to see you?"

"…Yes," Gaara replied.

Naruto kissed Gaara deeply again, pressing his body proactively against him. But Gaara stopped him. Naruto looked at him questionably.

"Not here…" Gaara simply said.

Understanding, Naruto got off Gaara and helped him up to his feet. As Gaara got on his feet, he used his sand to remove the glass Naruto's chakra created, then reformed the office as it originally looked, having to call up sand from other sources to replace what got turned to glass. Then he led Naruto to his window and leapt down to a building near the tower and as he did, sand shot out and formed into a platform under him. He landed gracefully on the platform and looked up at Naruto. Smiling, Naruto leapt from the window and joined him on the platform. Gaara moved the platform to his living quarter in a building not too far away from the tower. While they journeyed, Naruto looked down at the village below to see everyone putting up their shops or returning home to their families…it looked so much like how Konoha looked at night.

It looked so peaceful and so serene, and it had its own life as the deeming light of the sky made the sand glitter like the stars in the sky…He never would have imagined had he not come here that people could live so comfortably or in just tranquility in the middle of a huge desert.

Soon they came to a balcony which Naruto assumed was led into Gaara's home. The door was already opened, which bothered Naruto as anyone could have just come in and done who knows what…then again, this was Gaara's home and probably anyone with any sense would know better than to trespass his home. But it seemed that Gaara was thinking the same thing as Naruto as when they entered this living room, Gaara closed the door and locked it behind them, realizing this was the first time that he actually ever locked his door. Taking that into consideration, he used his sand to lock the front door and the other windows in his loft. He then removed his official Kage robes, revealing he had on his normal clothing underneath. As he carelessly threw the robes on one of his chairs, Naruto came up to him with the intention of helping him remove the rest of his clothes. Sensing Naruto, Gaara leapt out of his reach with a small smile on his face as the sand armor he constantly kept around him poured off him. Naruto grinned. He loved a good challenge. With the unspoken game between them set, Naruto focused his Chakra into his limbs as he felt Gaara doing with his Chakra. Instantly the two vanished from site with only the sound ripping clothes as any indication that the two were still in the loft. Around the living room, strips of red cloth littered the floor, near the hardly used kitchen, patches of black and orange cloth. On some places of the wall, even some sprinkles of blood splashed over them. Soon, there was a loud thunk in the bedroom.

That was where the two Shinobi finally became visible again, with Naruto pinning Gaara over the bed, and with both holding shurikens in their hands; Gaara's being made from sand, which both had used to render their clothing to almost mere rags. Upon Naruto's chest, laid shallow slashes of where Gaara had gotten him with his shuriken, but they sizzled with red chakra and healed instantly. Gaara wasn't so lucky anymore. His body kept the shallow slashes made by Naruto. Since he no longer was a Jinchuriki, like Naruto, he couldn't heal as fast as he used to, but he did find that given enough time, his body would naturally heal the weapons back to smooth flesh, one of the side-effects of having Shukaku once in him. So he wasn't worried of retaining any lingering scars from this moment, though, Gaara was contemplating about keeping them…it would make a great memento to this night.

"These things are still in the way…" Naruto growled, pulling on the shredded material of Gaara's shirt. With one good yank, he ripped the material right off, exposing a lean, pale torso, then seeing a nice scratch bleeding just under Gaara's nipple, he placed his mouth over the wound and over the vulnerable nipple, dragging his tongue mercilessly over both.

The expose was immediate. Gaara rolled his eyes up and tried to muffle the moan that threatened to make itself known. Naruto grinned inwardly and twirled the tip of his tongue the harden nipple, delicate looking nipple and suckled on it, at the same time, pulling more blood from the small wound. Gaara raised his hands to run them through the blonde's spiky locks, his nimble fingers finding the knot to his hitai-ate and quickly undid it, pulling it respectively off his forehead and lying it down on the side of the bed, but in that time watching as his blonde locks fell to capture the upper frame of his face. Gaara couldn't help but run his fingers mover through the blonde's silky hair.

While he was busy playing with Naruto's hair, the said blonde was peeling off his ruined jacket, showing off some of his muscular frame, revealing he was slightly bulkier than Gaara. The rest of his torso was still covered in a now ruined white tank shirt, which was quickly removed with an impatient yank from Naruto, ripping it completely off him. Both were too taken in by their growing lust, and a neediness that both have suppressed for most of their lives.

Naruto began to move down Gaara's torso, lavishing every bit of skin his lips came upon with soft kisses and light bites, leaving behind a nice trail of red marks over excellent shaped abs. He can to the red sash tied around his waist, like Gaara had with his hitai-ate, the carefully unknotted it and slipped it off him, letting it pool next to his hitai-ate. Finding the zipper to his pants, he latched onto it with his teeth and slowly pulled it down.

Gaara watched anxiously as Naruto did this and slowly pull his pants down to his thighs, and then he came back up to slip his fingers under the rim of the deep red boxers he wore. Gaara shivered as those graceful fingers touched flesh that never had been touched by anyone before. It was a dream come true for the redhead…

He longed for this moment with Naruto. How he actually allowed himself to dream of this fantasy when he was alone on rare nights. He had never done anything about it when he got so deep in his fantasy. As a Shinobi and as the Kazekage, he had created an excellent mental discipline to keep himself from ever letting his killer instincts hurt those he vowed to protect, it also left him with keeping himself from giving into any other urges, like his need for release when he dwelled too long on his fantasies. He wanted to save his first release for the one dearest to his heart, Naruto. He felt it would be a waste and meaningless thing if he spent himself with his own hands. In his being, he sensed that this was too precious a thing to just work one's self off. It had to be special, it had to be done with the one that you'd give your heart to. And here was the one that meant everything to him…here was Naruto, lovingly stroking his skin just below his abdomen as he slid his boxers down to expose himself to the blonde. He blushed as Naruto gazed intimately at his erect manhood and nearly lost it from just seeing the tip of Naruto's tongue peek out from his lips to lick them.

Naruto noticed how Gaara twitched form his slight reaction to see his delicious looking length. "Are you that close already, Gaara? I've hardly gotten the chance to touch you yet and your ready to go, heh."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him. "I can't seem to keep it from doing that."

Naruto grasped the base of him. "That's the point…"

Gaara's eyes widen and a soft gasp came out of him.

Naruto blinked at him, then slowly, gave him a foxish grin. "You're really sensitive here, aren't you?"

Gaara blushed which made him look so adorable to Naruto. "…No ones ever touched me there….never have I"

"You mean, you've never jacked yourself off?" Naruto gasped.

Gaara looked away. "I…I wanted it to be special with you. For you to be the first to touch me like you are."

Naruto's heart melted more for the redhead. In response to this, he kissed the tip of Gaara's length. "Then I'll make this wait worth the wait…"

Gaara nearly lost it again, having bitten his lower lip to help his control. Naruto made it even harder when he took in the head of him and softly suckled on it, twirling his tongue around it and flicking the tip of his tongue over the tiny slit. No sooner had he done this that he now had Gaara completely rolling with a sensation he never knew his body could experience. Naruto then took more of him inside his mouth, increasing the suction and trailing his down on the underside of his shaft. Gaara claws at his sheets in some feeble attempt to ground himself from the soaring feeling rolling like thunder through his body. His beloved torture took another level when Naruto stopped halfway down, and then started pulling up, dragging his teeth over his flesh until he reached the head of him. Gaara whimpered. It just felt so good he had to voice it in a whimper.

In that realization, he realized…he had succumb to Naruto, who although was just still at Genin level was skillful enough to leave him, a Kage of a Hidden Village whimpering like a…raccoon-dog. He started laughing in his mind, not wishing to scare his lover as his laughter seemed to have that effect on everyone who actually heard it. The Leaf Village really had no idea of what they've got with Naruto. But he would make sure they did, oh Kami, he vowed to see that Konoha treated his Naruto better.

Naruto moved his mouth back down on Gaara, this time going further, letting the tip of Gaara touch the back of his throat. As Naruto gotten that much of him in his mouth, he began rolling Gaara's scrotum in his hand, massaging them and squeezing them, seeing which technique made Gaara whimper more. It was when he gave them a playful tweak and returned to sucking the head of him, that Gaara arched his back off the bed and Naruto got a small taste of him. Just a droplet, barely even that, but with his heightened sense of taste, thanks to the fox having increased his senses, that droplet exploded a wonderful sensation throughout Naruto. Hell, it tasted even better than ramen to the fox-container. And it just made him want to taste more…

Setting himself with a new goal, Naruto tightened his hold on Gaara's length and started pumping the shaft, eagerly sucking on him to force more of the creamy substance from his body.

Gaara let out a soft cry this time, not aware that as he did; the sand in his apartment was quivering and slithering around of its own accord. The sudden assault was too much for Gaara's sensitivity in that area to allow him to hold back anymore. Had Naruto not known by the sudden twitching of his shaft that he was cumming, he wouldn't have been ready for the blast of semen that can shooting up in large loads; obviously from years of pent up sexual frustration for this much to come rocketing up. But Naruto was ready and he sucked even harder on his shaft, drinking in the delicious semen as he milked him for more, having been able to not let a single drop of his cum flood out of his mouth. Gaara was still arched on the bed, his eyes rolled completely into his head. Panting for air that just couldn't remain in his lungs long enough to cool his sweating body, continuing to twitch in Naruto's mouth and limps jerking when he did until the blonde got the last drop out of him.

"Mmm, damn that was a load!" Naruto chuckled happily, still stroking Gaara somewhat. "Uh…Gaara?"

Gaara had the biggest smile for the first time in his life on his face…it was a bit creepy, but at the same time it was so admiring to see.

"…I-I've…never imagined it'd be that intense…" Gaara said with a heavier raspy voice.

"Well, great sex is supposed to be mind-blowing!" Naruto replied, smirking up at him.

"..It was…mind-blowing," Gaara admitted to him, softening his smile and gazing adoringly at Naruto.

"Heh….wow…" Naruto muttered when he finally took note that sand had appeared around the edge of the bed and covered the enough bedroom floor. "….Heh, I guess I did to a great job."

Gaara blushed somewhat and ordered the sand to return to its original source. "Sorry about that…the sand still reacts on its own depending on how I feel…"

"So you're still able to control sand like you used to?" Naruto asked professionally, being a Shinobi and Gaara's friend-now-lover, he was genuine concerned.

"Not in grand mass like I could with Shukaku…but I still can control large amounts if I focus hard enough," Gaara admitted.

Naruto began to move up Gaara with a seductive gleam in his eyes as he now hovered over Gaara. "…That's good to hear. I was worried that you might not be able to use the same jutsu you like to use."

Gaara felt his insides tighten from the sheer look of lust pooling the blue orbs looking down at him. He could only nod in response under that intense gaze.

Naruto looked down to where he had just been working on and smirked when he saw Gaara already rising back up to attention. "Heh, I see you've kept your stamina, too...Good…Cuz, this night is far from over."

Gaara gazed back up at him with the same intense lustful look. Naruto up so he could undo his pants, but Gaara sat up with him and did it for him, then impatiently yanked them now, finding a simple pair of black boxers and got excited when he saw the large bulge straining to free itself from its confines. Gaara was all too happy to slip his hand inside and touch it, grabbing it as Naruto had grabbed him. He was just about to give it the same treatment that Naruto gave him when he say the blonde pull out a plastic wrapper from his frog wallet, then open it up to produce a condom.

"…What are you going to do with that?" Gaara wondered.

Naruto smirked and moved Gaara's hand off him so be could roll the condom properly over his length.

"This'll make it easier for me, that's all," Naruto said, simply.

"…To do what?" Gaara asked in confusion.

Naruto blinked at him slowly. "…so I can fuck you?"

Now Gaara blinked at him. "…Fuck me where?"

Naruto nearly fell off the bed. "…You don't know what guys do when they have sex with another guy?"

Gaara frowned at him. "…I don't read porn, so I wouldn't know, yes."

Naruto looked bashfully away, scratching at the back of his head. "Heh, heh…well, I guess I'm the naughty one here then. Course have a pervert that peeps on women in hot springs for a sensei, you can't help but have a few pervy traits…"

Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow, then grimaced up at Naruto as a sadness flash over his eyes. "…Have you done this before with another then?"

Naruto touched his cheek when he said that. That single touch helped ease some of the tension growing in Gaara.

"You are the first I've ever done this with, Gaara," Naruto said softly, he placed his other hand on Gaara's face and cupped it tenderly, looking down at him warmly. "I'm a virgin, too…so this is all knew for me, too."

That simple statement warmed Gaara's heart, but he was still curious about something. "…So how do you know what to do with another guy?"

Naruto blushed. "…Hehe, well…you see, one time I bought a porno book when Ero-sennin wasn't around…and it had these two guys in it…and one of them reminded me so much of you…that I just had to get it…"

"Of me?" Gaara uttered. "…How so?"

"Well…it was about a Shinobi from a far away country who was assigned by an adviser to seduce and assassinate a desert prince," Naruto explained, stroking himself to keep himself hard as he laid down on top of Gaara, grinding his shaft against the redhead's. "But the Shinobi found he couldn't bring himself to finishing the act. He fell in love with the prince and in term, so had the prince." Naruto began kissing Gaara, working around his jaw line in between words and moving down to his neck to suckle on it some, then continued. "In fear of the adviser sending another Shinobi to kill him, he warns prince of what his mission had been…even if that meant losing the prince, but the prince knew he truly loved him for him to warn him…For you see, the prince already knew that the ninja was going to assassinate the prince…"

Gaara had begun to moan when Naruto started teasing him with his kisses, but he was too curious about the story now. "…S-So then why did he let him come close to him?"

Naruto suckled on the front of his throat. "Because he was lonely…He felt there wasn't anything to live for…No one to love him so he welcomed the comfort the Shinobi gave him, but slowly he too was falling in love with his assassin…" The blonde moved back up to lick just under Gaara's ear, feeling him squirm wonderfully under him when he did.

"…W-What became of them, then?" Gaara asked, pawing at Naruto's back, trying to draw him closer to his.

"The adviser sent another Shinobi, and he nearly succeeded, but he didn't plan on the original Shinobi interfering, having used a contract with a demon that was bound to his service that took the form of a fox to aid him. It tracked the Shinobi as he failed to kill the prince when his lover protected him, then defeated the Shinobi by tricking him to fall into a pit of quicksand," Naruto continued, slightly moving his hips to stimulate them both. "…And so the prince had the adviser executed for attempting to kill a member of the royal family, and the Shinobi who loved him remained to be his personal bodyguard…until the end of their days."

"…What was the title of this book? I might like to read it," Gaara asked.

Naruto brought his mouth to nibble on Gaara's earlobe. "…Fox Hiding in the Sand."

Gaara wrapped one leg around the blonde's. "I'll definitely…have to read it."

Naruto nodded and then looked serious down at Gaara. "Do you trust me, Gaara-Chan?"

Gaara looked stunned that Naruto would ask him that. "Of course I do…I'd trust you with my very being."

Naruto kissed him softly on the lips. "Then let me make love to you…"

Gaara silently nodded and laid beneath the blonde to wait for whatever he wished to do. Naruto actually liked seeing Gaara this submissive, it was a real turn on to see he had power over him, and he wasn't going to disappoint Gaara with his trust in him. He made sure he was hard again by grinding down over Gaara's groin. After he was hard enough…and that he teased Gaara enough, he used one hand to spread the redhead's legs, seeing him begin to realize just what he was gonna do.

"…Isn't that gonna hurt?" Gaara said a little worriedly.

"Just keep yourself relax down there," Naruto advised. "I'll go slowly so you can get used to it, okay?"

Gaara wasn't sure but he nodded his consent and parted his legs some more for Naruto.

Carefully, Naruto brought the head of him to the small puckered hole and pushed gently into it. Gaara jerked physically—and oddly as Naruto slowly entered him—he recalled that time when Naruto planted that kunai with that exploding tag on it….His insides quivered as this time the explosion to come would be all too welcomed. Though, Gaara had been right in his assumption, it hurt quite a bit as Naruto pushed his flesh into him, but Naruto was also a pretty big, and he wasn't used to this kinda thing. But he would try and endear it if it brought his lover any pleasure. It was slow and tedious for Naruto, wishing to just go in faster and finally be deep in him, but he knew that would hurt like hell, so he kept himself in check, until finally, his length was in him. He sighed and purred at the same time, relishing in the heat of Gaara's flesh around his own and committing the feel of it to his memory. Gaara did as Naruto had said, keep himself relax, but it was odd for him to have that part of him filled for the first time. He was a little afraid he wouldn't like it and worried more if Naruto would want to do this kind of thing again.

That worry was gratefully killed when Naruto pulled out and pushed back in, spending a new spiraling sensation up the redhead's spine. He gasped as his back arched once again off the bed and moaned huskily, reaching up to pull Naruto closer to him. Naruto let his arms pull him down, rolling his hips as he thrust once more into him and rewarded with another lusty moan from Gaara.

"….M-More," Gaara whispered.

"Got it," Naruto replied and quickened his pace.

Gaara's head swam in a place that he could only consider as heaven. What other place could leave him feeling so good and so loved? Because that's exactly how he felt with Naruto at that moment. Feeling good and feeling loved. Naruto showed him just how much he loved him. With each thrust, with each little caress upon his face or chest, he felt the warmth from the blonde flood into his body and fill that cold, empty place that had threatened so many times to pull him back into oblivion. He soon lost count of time or how many times Naruto moved in his body; it didn't matter anymore. He was loved. He was warm. And for the first time, he felt a sense of contentment with the blonde. He hoped it was the same with Naruto. He almost wanted to ask, but when he glanced up at him, his words stuck in his throat as he saw the raw, burning emotions flooding the blonde's eyes. Those eyes were all he needed to confirm that Naruto was also in that special place with him. And for once, he let himself go and be washed up in the emotions that flooded him and felt his soul caress against Naruto's, who's in turn caressed his. Time became endless. And just when the moment continued to build and build, it exploded in a wondrous climax for both men together.

Naruto settled down beside Gaara after he regained his senses and pulled out of him. The redhead then pulled him into his arms and kissed him tenderly one more time.

"…I've never thought love could feel like this," Gaara murmured softly to the grinning blonde.

"Me, neither," Naruto agreed, intertwining their legs together.

Gaara settled his head down on the pillow and just gazed at Naruto's glowing face. Yes, his face seemed to be glowing with a brilliant halo in that moment to Gaara. He was indeed the light that found him in the darkness.

"Stay with me…" Gaara said.

Understanding his meaning, he nodded and rested his forehead against his, causing him to remember their fight and when he last placed his forehead against Gaara's, but this time, he loved how they connected in this fashion.

"I will…always…but," Naruto said, then looked down.

"But?" Gaara repeated, scared of what it might imply.

"I have to fulfill my dream, Gaara. I still want to become Hokage…and you and I can't really be together until we're both of equal footing. I mean…I'm just a mere Genin, after all…" Naruto said depressively. "And…it will be a long time before I reach that goal."

"Only because those fools in your village are holding you back," Gaara reasoned.

"Still, I have to keep to my dream…I'm sorry, Gaara," Naruto said as a single tear pooled at the corner of his eye.

Gaara reached up and wiped that tear away. "Then it's up to me to see that you are giving your chance, Naruto…Chan."

Naruto perked up at the intimate title and looked upon his face with curiosity. "What do you mean? How?"

"I am the Kazekage," Gaara said simply. "And it was you who I made the alliance with Konoha for, not the Hokage, not your council, but with you…But if they continue to miss treat you, then how do I know they won't mistreat my people they feel isn't worthy of it? Simply because of their pettiness?" He smiled and that smiled grew into a genuine, adoring one. "Tomorrow, you and I will go back to your village and I will _talk _with your Council about the peace treaty between our village."

Naruto sat up some. "I don't want to cause problems, Gaara. You can't withdraw your support from Konoha for my sake."

"I will not have my village associate with another village that doesn't respect their most loyal Shinobi," Gaara stated, sitting up with him, resting on his elbow. "And those will be my terms to keeping the treaty with Konoha, and if they still wish to persist, then I simply withdraw the treaty and they lose an ally." He ran one finger over one of Naruto's locks. "They will give in, Naruto. Your village still needs mine in this time of chaos with Sound and with Akatsuki."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong…" Naruto said, biting on his lower lip nervously.

"It will work out, Naruto-Chan," Gaara said, lying back down. "…But I'll need some more convincing tonight to be sure that my choice is the right one." a mischievous grin grew on his lips.

Naruto grinned to match his. "I think I've rubbed off on you."

"You have…and you've done more," Gaara said huskily as he pulled Naruto down on top of him and kissed him passionately.

(The next day in Konoha)

"…I can't believe the Council really gave in!!" Naruto gawked, sitting on his couch in his apartment as Gaara had just finished telling him what had happened at the Council meeting.

"I told you they would," Gaara said, leaning against Naruto, playing with the zipper of the blonde's jacket. "Now what should we do to celebrate our good fortune?"

Naruto grinned evilly and quickly rolled Gaara onto his back on the couch and straddled his waist, when all of a sudden, Sakura charged through his front down, beaming.

"Naruto! I just heard the good news from Tsunade-sama! You're….OH MY GOD!!" Sakura shouted when her brain finally processed what her eyes were seeing.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her, as did Naruto's.

"Get. Out," Gaara hissed dangerously.

Yelping in fear, Sakura immediately retreated, closing the door behind her and blushing red all over.

"Naruto…with Gaara?!" Sakura mumbled to herself, foaming slightly at the corner of the mouth before she started drooling. "…That is so damn hot!!"

-----

A/N: Well, there we go. My first Yaoi pairing. I do hope everyone enjoyed it and if so, please leave a review to let me now. How knows, if I get enough, I might do a spin-off from this one-shot. Heh, well, evening everyone! And till next time…

'May the night bless you'


End file.
